


Who dis?

by ImGroovyAndIKnowIt



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Engineer Erik Lehnsherr, Erik Has Feelings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Professor Charles Xavier, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGroovyAndIKnowIt/pseuds/ImGroovyAndIKnowIt
Summary: Your classic wrong number AU. Charles texts the wrong number while drunk.The story is told through texts (Cherik & guests)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 100
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I randomly thought back to this Glee fandom fanfic (Little Numbers) the other day, and it made me want to do a wrong number AU. The texting style is inspired by that same fic since I thought it was clear and well done.
> 
> This will be several chapters, but not sure yet how many!
> 
> For clarity, Charles's texts will be italicised, and Erik's will be regular font.
> 
> Enjoy the shameless and silly fun!

**Friday 2nd November**

(11:34pm)  
_you me bathroom five minutes?_

(11:36)  
What?

(11:37)  
y _ou me go humping in the bathroom. 5 min_

(11:37)  
Who is this?

(11:38)  
_U gave me your number_

(11:38)  
I most certainly did not 

(11:40)  
_You not my cute blonde with the yummy ass_

(11:40)  
Not yours anyway

(11:41)  
_Funny  
__Hold on_

(11:42)  
What are you doing?  
(11:45)  
Oh are you gone now?   
(11:50)  
You actually went to have sex in the bathroom   
Ok great

(00:05am)  
_God hes a force of nature_

(00:07)  
Creating Earth? That's quite the feat, yes

(00:08)  
_Huh?  
__That mouth. Is like he sucks cock for a living_

(00:10)  
You know I'm not that guy, so why are you still texting me, obviously drunk stranger?

* * *

**Sunday 4th November**

(11:12am)  
_I’m sorry for Friday night. I was very drunk and was extremely inappropriate._

(11:25)  
Well, look who’s literate again! You mean to tell me that saying someone had just sucked your cock was inappropriate? I would never have guessed.

(11:25)  
_I truly apologise._

(11:26)  
You had horrible syntax too.

(11:27)  
_Let’s say there was very little blood in my brain at the time._

(11:27)  
TMI.

(11:28)  
_Was it? You’ve seen worse._

(11:29)  
From you, for sure. Why were you this drunk anyway?

(11:30)  
_It was a friend’s birthday drinks. I had a little too much._

(11:30)  
A little.

(11:31)  
_Hey! Anyway, I’m sure you have better things to do with your Sunday morning._

(11:33)  
I don’t, actually. Lunch is in the oven and you’re entertaining.

(11:33)  
_Why thank you. What did you make?_

(11:34)  
Lasagna with fresh peas and asparagus.

(11:34)  
_Oh my, I wrong-texted a chef._

(11:35)  
It’s not hard.

(11:36)  
_I’m still impressed._

(11:39)  
I have my mother for lunch. I have to make something special.

(11:40)  
_How sweet. I can make scrambled eggs and pasta._

(11:40)  
That’s kind of pathetic.

(11:42)  
_You’re not wrong. I’m one hell of a baker, though. You should try my cinnamon-banana muffins._

(11:45)  
I don’t know you, I’m not trying anything.

(11:46)  
_Right. I’m Charles, by the way._

(11:48)  
Nice to meet you, Charles. I’m still not eating your food.

(11:48)  
_Will you eat something else? ;)_

(11:49)  
Do you always proposition strangers?  
Are you a hooker?

(11:50)  
_Ouch!_  
_No. I only proposition interesting people._

(11:51)  
You don’t know me. I could be the most boring person on earth. 

(11:52)  
_You make lasagna._

(11:52)  
Oh, that’s your big argument? 

(11:53)  
_Also, if you told me your name, you wouldn’t be a stranger._

(11:55)  
The bell rang. Goodbye now.

(11:55)  
_Rude, but goodbye._

* * *

**Thursday 8th november**

(1:11pm)  
_I had lasagna for lunch. Made me think of you._

(1:25)  
Who’s this?

(1:26)  
_Charles._  
_Your wrong number from last week._

(1:28)  
Doesn’t ring a bell.

(1:28)  
_Seriously?_

(1:29)  
No. Of course I remember you and your bathroom adventures.

(1:30)  
_Did you add me to your contacts? What did you put?_

(1:32)  
Charles X. 

(1:33)  
_Why the X?_

(1:34)  
I don’t know your last name.

(1:34)  
_You could just have put Charles._

(1:28)  
That’s inpractical. Maybe I know several people named Charles.

(1:30)  
_Excuse me, I forgot you were so popular.  
_(1:31)  
_You’re stranger from Alex’s birthday to me. :( I need a name._

(1:33)  
Are you guilt-tripping me into giving you my name?

(1:34)  
_Is it working?_

(1:34)  
No.

(1:34)  
_Then no. :)_

(1:36)  
I’m still not sure you’re not a serial killer.

(1:37)  
_I could say the same about you._

(1:37)  
Except that you texted me.

(1:38)  
_Or was that your plan all along?_

(1:38)  
You’re ridiculous.

(1:38)  
_How was lunch with your mother on Sunday?_

(1:39)  
Good.

(1:39)  
_Just good?_

(1:40)  
Yes, good. It wasn’t a special occasion. We do it every Sunday.

(1:40)  
_That’s sweet.  
_(1:42)  
_I have a class soon, I should probably go._

(1:44)  
A class? How old are you? 

(1:45)  
_I’m not telling you anything else about me until I get your name._

(1:45)  
Fine.

* * *

**Friday 9th november**

(6:36pm)  
Erik.

(6:40)  
_Finally! Did it hurt?_  
_That’s your name, right?_

(6:41)  
No, I’m just throwing a random name in there.

(6:41)  
_:(_

(6:42)  
Yes, it’s my name. Now, how old are you?

(6:43)  
_First of all, it’s rude to ask. But I promised. 30 and a half._

(6:44)  
And a half? Do you do everything like a 4-year-old? Did you count your age on your hands too?

(6:45)  
_Are you always this rude?_

(6:45)  
Yes.

(6:46)  
_Explains a lot._

(6:46)  
How?

(6:47)  
_I don’t know. So, Erik with a K? That’s unusual._

(6:48)  
My parents are German.

(6:50)  
_But you don’t live in Germany._

(6:51)  
Why do you say that?

(6:52)  
_I feel like you’re on my timezone._

(6:53)  
And what timezone is that?

(6:53)  
_EST?_  
(7:34)  
_So you’re not going to confirm?_

(7:57)  
Excuse you, I was having dinner.

(8:00)  
_What amazing thing did you cook today?_

(8:01)  
Nothing, I had leftovers and am trying to finish a work project.

(8:03)  
_qeyuibejiabj_  
_23ghdjs_

(8:04)  
Are you having a stroke?

(8:07)  
_Sorry, blame my cat.  
_

(8:08)  
I do, but you too.  
I have to focus. Bye, Charles.

(8:09)  
_Bye, Erik._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments, I'm super glad you like it! :)
> 
> For clarity, Charles's texts will be italicised, and Erik's will be regular font.

**Monday 12th November**

(10:05am)  
_I’m eating one of those cinnamon-banana muffins I told you about._

(10:09)  
Good? I suppose.

(10:10)  
_I had to leave early and didn’t get to have breakfast._ _  
_ (10:10)  
_Why did you have?_

(10:12)  
I never have breakfast. 

(10:13)  
_You never eat breakfast? Oh, Erik, you have so much to learn about life._

(10:13)  
I'm older than you.

(10:14)  
_Oh! I’m slowly gaining new pieces of information about you._

(10:16)  
What are you doing with them? A whiteboard full of clues? Attached with pieces of red string that have no purpose?

(10:16)  
_You’re so dramatic._ _  
_ (10:17)  
_Anyway, breakfast is the most important meal of the day._

(10:20)  
It’s a waste of time.

(10:20)  
_I will change your mind._

(10:21)  
If you want to waste your time.

(10:22)  
_Fine then, what will you have for lunch?_

(10:23)  
Probably something from the salad bar next to the office.

(10:25)  
_I love salad bars. The university has a great one too._

(10:26)  
What do you do at the university?

(10:27)  
_I’m a professor._ _  
_ (10:27)  
_What do you do?_

(10:30)  
I’m an engineer.

(10:32)  
_You’re an engineer who knows how to cook and hates breakfast._

(10:32)  
That’s not all I hate.  
(10:35)  
People who stand on the left side of the escalator in the subway, people who ramble, people who are late, Fridays, snow.  
(10:36)  
Oh, and people who say ‘literally’ when they don’t mean ‘literally’.

(10:37)  
_That literally drives me insane, too._

(10:40)  
_Just kidding._

(10:49)  
_Come on, are you ignoring me?_

(11:01)  
_Erik_.

(11:02)  
So you’re not so insane that you don’t remember my name. 

(11:03)  
_I’ll never forget it. You’re my friend now._

(11:03)  
Sure I am.

(11:04)  
_But really, who hates Fridays??_

(11:04)  
I do.

(11:05)  
_But why?_

(11:06)  
Everyone is so chirpy and loud, it’s unbearable. All everyone talks about is getting drunk in a bar after work.

(11:07)  
_Guilty. So in true opposition, I suppose you love Mondays?_

(11:09)  
Fresh start to a new week. What’s not to love?

(11:09)  
_You’re fascinating._

(4:46 pm)  
My co-worker keeps trying to fix me up with her brother. I want to strangle her.

(4:58)  
_Oh._  
(4:58)  
_I’m sure she means well?_

(5:00)  
He’s gay and he’s rich and -I don’t want to know how she found that out…- he’s amazing in bed.

(5:00)  
_Sounds like a great package._

(5:01) _  
_ _Pun intended._

(5:02)  
I now regret telling you that.  
(5:02)  
This is your first strike.

(5:03) _  
_ _Oh what happens on strike 3? Are you going to punish me? ;)_

(5:05)  
You only have two strikes.

(5:06) _  
_ _Hahaha._ _  
_ (5:10) _  
_ _Why aren’t you interested in meeting the guy?_

(5:13)  
I just got out of a relationship and I don’t want to date.

(5:14) _  
_ _I’m sorry._

(5:15)  
Why?

(5:15) _  
_ _That you broke up._

(5:16)  
Funnily enough, that was the night you first texted me.

(5:17) _  
_ _Oh god, I must have seemed like a total jerk._

(5:18)  
I didn’t need to have just broken up to see that.

(5:20) _  
_ _…_

(5:21)  
So you’re the only one who’s allowed to be kidding?

(5:21) _  
_ _I’ll allow that for now._

(5:22)  
How kind.

* * *

**Wednesday 14th November**

(12:11pm)  
_Apparently it’s going to snow in NYC next week._

(12:15)  
And I should care… why exactly?

(12:15)  
_1) you hate snow. 2) we’re both in NYC_

(12:17)  
I never said I lived in New York.

(12:18) _  
_ _Are you denying it?_

(12:19) _  
_ _The way you spoke about the subway. Seemed from experience._

(12:20)  
Let’s suppose that your information applies to me, how many inches can we expect?

(12:21) _  
_ _Between one and two._

(12:21)  
I hope it’s closer to one.

(12:22) _  
_ _Snow is amazing. The city is coated in white and you see children having snowball fights and_

(12:24)  
Until the sidewalk gets a mushy grey and your feet get soaked, and the children miss and you have a snowball full of rocks land on you.

(12:26) _  
_ _Spoilsport._

(12:26)  
You misspelled practical

(12:27) _  
_ _I never misspell._

(12:29)  
Scroll back to when you wrote ‘you’ as ‘U’.

(12:30) _  
_ _That was drunk talk._

(12:32)  
How does that make it better?

(12:33) _  
_ _You’re so mean to me, I’m going to wrong-text someone else._

(12:33)  
You do that. 

* * *

**Thursday 22nd November**

(7:12 am)  
Happy Thanksgiving.

(9:30 am)  
_You were up early.  
_(9:31) _  
_ _Happy Thanksgiving, Erik._

(9:31)  
I have plans and I want to avoid crowds.

(9:32) _  
_ _Can’t go anywhere once the parade starts…_

(9:33)  
I won't tell you whether I'm in New York.

(9:33) _  
_ _I didn't ask. ;)_ _  
_ (9:35) _  
_ _So what are your plans?_

(9:38)  
I'm going to be cooking with my mother. She enjoys the parade so we may have to watch it. 

(9:39) _  
_ _That sounds fun._

(9:41)  
What are you doing?

(9:43) _  
_ _Spending it with my sister. She'll make some sort of turkey dish, and I'll make pecan pie._

(9:44)  
Sounds good.

(9:50) _  
_ _I always wished I had a big family and we would spend the holidays together._

(9:52)  
I’m guessing that you don’t have a big family.

(9:53) _  
_ _No, it’s just me and my sister now._

(9:54)  
It’s just me and my mother, and I’m fine with that.

(9:55) _  
_ _You two seem close._

(9:55)  
We are.  
(9:57)  
She makes amazing pumpkin pie, this is going to be the highlight of the day.

(10:00) _  
_ _So you do have a sweet tooth!_

(10:01)  
Not as much as you do, apparently.

(10:02) _  
_ _The only time my mother came into the kitchen was to order the maid to make hot chocolate._

(10:03)  
The maid? How rich are you?

(10:10) _  
_ _Sorry, shouldn’t have said that. Too personal._

(10:11)  
You know more about me than all my colleagues combined.

(10:11) _  
_ _That can’t be true._ _  
_ (10:12) _  
_ _I barely know anything._

(10:14)  
Exactly.

(10:15) _  
_ _You’re a mystery._

(10:15)  
Thank you.

(10:17) _  
_ _I will make it my personal mission to solve you._

(10:20)  
I’m not sure if that’s supposed to be a euphemism.

(10:21) _  
_ _Haha, that too._  
(10:25) _  
_ _My sister is on her way, I should get dressed. Enjoy your pumpkin pie!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: A little Q&A and a surprise for Erik!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love and for indulging this silly story of mine! :)

**Tuesday 27th November**

(12:15 pm)  
_Can I ask you a question?_

(12:20)  
You just did.

(12:21)  
_You’re hilarious. Can I?_

(12:21)  
Only if you answer one of mine.

(12:22) _  
_ _You drive a hard bargain. I accept._ _  
_ (12:23) _  
_ _You said you were an engineer. What is it exactly you do?_

(12:24)  
I was expecting a personal question like what’s your personal address or the name of your first dog.

(12:24) _  
_ _Do you have a dog?_

(12:26)  
You already asked your question.

(12:26) _  
_ _Then answer._

(12:29)  
I work with materials. I evaluate materials, test and provide reports on potential new materials and assess the suitability of a material for a product. I work for a metal manufacturer.

(12:30) _  
_ _Do you like it?_

(12:30)  
The job, yes. The company, not so much.  
(12:32)  
My turn. Why teaching?

(12:34) _  
_ _I love helping people and sharing knowledge. I’m passionate about my subject and discussing it with students is really engaging._

(12:35)  
What’s your subject?

(12:35) _  
_ _Science. Genetics._ _  
_ (12:38) _  
_ _Are you allergic to anything?_

(12:38)  
That’s oddly specific. Why?

(12:39) _  
_ _No reason. And it’s still my turn, so you answer._

(12:41)  
I’m allergic to strawberries.

(12:42) _  
_ _Really? That’s uncommon._

(12:43)  
No, I’m lying to make this interesting.

(12:43) _  
_ _Are you?_

(12:43)  
Of course not.  
(12:44)  
Where did you study?

(12:45) _  
_ _Columbia, then Oxford._

(12:45)  
You’re so posh.

(12:46) _  
_ _I’m not sorry._ _  
_ (12:47) _  
_ _You?_

(12:49)  
I’m not posh.

(12:49) _  
_ _Ha ha. Not what I asked._

(12:50)  
NYU.

(12:52) _  
_ _My chess club played against NYU all the time._

(12:53)  
You were in a chess club? Do people make fun of you for that?

(12:53) _  
_ _Constantly._

(12:53)  
Me too.

(12:53) _  
_ _You were in a club? Now that’s interesting._

(12:54)  
I wasn’t interesting before I was a chess god? That hurts.

(12:55) _  
_ _I just mean that there’s a possibility we played against each other. But you won’t tell me your age so I wouldn’t know._

(12:56)  
There may have been a year where we were both in college at the same time.

(12:57) _  
_ _I was very good, you would’ve remembered playing against me._

(12:57)  
My team won the state championship.

(12:58) _  
_ _Oh, when?_

(1:00 pm)  
2008.

(1:01) _  
_ _That makes sense. That’s because the year I had to withdraw._

(1:02)  
Oh, that’s because you weren’t there? Now you’re just cocky.

(1:03) _  
_ _It’s nothing but the truth._

(1:03)  
There’s only one way to settle this. Online chess.

(1:04) _  
_ _You’re on. I’ll send a link._

* * *

**Thursday 29th November**

(11:12 pm) _  
_ _Are you pouting?_

(11:14)  
First of all, I don’t pout.

(11:14) _  
_ _But are you?_

(11:15)  
I’ll get my revenge, don’t worry. 

(11:16) _  
_ _You’re adorable._

(11:16)  
Shut up.

(11:17) _  
_ _I have a question for you._

(11:18)  
It’s not your turn anymore.

(11:18) _  
_ _Do you trust me?_

(11:19)  
This question doesn’t help your case.

(11:20) _  
_ _I’m not trying to murder you, you paranoid man._

(11:21)  
Because a murderer wouldn’t say the exact same thing.

(11:21) _  
_ _Do you trust me?_

(11:24)  
Depends. 

(11:25) _  
_ _Do you see the coffee shop at the corner of Lexington and 92nd street?_

(11:26)  
What about it?

(11:27) _  
_ _Can you go there tomorrow before work? They’re open from 7._

(11:27)  
Why would I do that?

(11:29) _  
_ _Just go there, and give your name, ok? There’s something for you._

(11:30)  
You’re definitely insane.

(11:31) _  
_ _I’m a respected member of the community._ _  
_ (11:31) _  
_ _It’s my favourite coffee shop._

(11:32)  
How did you know it was in my job’s neighborhood?

(11:33) _  
_ _I didn’t. But that means you’ll go, right?_

(11:33)  
Maybe.

* * *

**Friday 30th November**

(7:02 am)  
_Good morning! Don’t forget to pick up your surprise!_

(8:10)  
Someone named Sean looked me up and down before handing me some croissant. This was almost my strangest interaction ever.

(8:11) _  
_ _What was the strangest?_

(8:12)  
When you drunk texted me.

(8:14) _  
_ _Haha of course. So, do you like it?_

(8:15)  
Thank you. I wasn’t sure what was going to happen to me when I went there, but this is a nice surprise.  
(8:16)  
I told you I don’t eat breakfast though. 

(8:17) _  
_ _I know, I know. But try this._ _  
_ (8:25) _  
_ _Have you tried it?_

(8:30)  
I just got to my desk. Hold on.  
(8:33)  
Ok. That’s delicious. 

(8:33) _  
_ _Aah! I’m so happy._ _  
_ (8:34)  
_This is the only place I’ve found where the croissants come even remotely close to the ones I had in France. They’re amazing._

(8:38)  
They are. The coffee is great too. Saves me from the actual shit they give us here.  
(8:40)  
That was very thoughtful, thank you.

(8:41) _  
_ _You’re quite welcome, my friend._

(8:43)  
Were you there?

(8:44) _  
_ _At the coffee shop? No._

(8:45)  
You wouldn’t tell me if you were anyway.

(8:46) _  
_ _You never know. I’m full of surprises._

(8:46)  
That you are. 

(8:49) _  
_ _I have class now. Enjoy your breakfast._

(8:50)  
Still not going to eat breakfast every day.

(8:50) _  
_ _Uh huh. Sure._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very side-character-heavy because it's very good fun haha
> 
> A note on formatting:  
> Charles's texts are italicised and Erik's are in regular font. When they speak to someone else, they each keep their own formatting, and the other person inherits the other type. If it's confusing and you know of another system, please do let me know! :)

###  **Chapter 4**

* * *

Sean/Charles

**Sunday 9th December**

(10:45 a.m.)  
I saw him again.

(10:47) _  
__Who?_

(10:50)  
Your friend. Erik.  
(10:51)  
He has a lot of turtlenecks.

(10:52) _  
__You still haven’t told me what he looks like._

(10:54)  
He made me swear not to tell you…

(10:55) _  
__That’s not fair._

(10:56)  
He’s scary, man.

(10:56) _  
__Is he?_

(10:57)  
It’s in the eyes.

(10:59) _  
__Is he addicted to breakfast yet?_

(11:00)  
You two have a weird relationship.  
(11:01)  
He got croissants and pastries.

(11:02) _  
__Too much for one person, I suppose._

(11:03)  
Do you think he has a date?

(11:04) _  
__1) That’s not my business, and 2) it’s Sunday, he has lunch with his mother._

(11:05)  
Not your business, huh? 

(11:05) _  
__We’re just friends. I barely know anything about him._

(11:06) _  
__Sure. Sure._ _  
_(11:07) _  
__Do you know if he swings that way?_

(11:07)  
Bye now :)

* * *

Charles/Erik

(3:21 p.m.) _  
__So, did your mother enjoy the croissants?_ _  
_(7:19) _  
__Sorry, that sounded slightly creepy._

* * *

**Monday 10th December**

(11:04 a.m.) _  
__I didn’t mean to make it sound like that._ _  
_(11:10) _  
__Anyway, happy Monday._

* * *

**Thursday 13th December**

(5:23 p.m.) _  
__Are you alright, Erik?_

* * *

**Monday 17th December**

(7:02 a.m.)  
I had a big week. I didn’t mean to ignore you. 

(7:30) _  
__Hello! Don’t worry about it. How are you?_

(7:33)  
I had the biggest and worst project due for work. And my mother was in the hospital.

(7:33) _  
__Oh no, is she okay?_

(7:35)  
She had surgery. It went well and she’s recovering with a shiny new hip.

(7:36) _  
__I’m happy to hear that. If there’s anything I can do, please let me know._

(7:36)  
Thanks.

(7:45) _  
__About your job, I might be overstepping, but a childhood friend of mine is looking for more engineers and I think you’d be a great fit._

(7:50)  
Thanks, but I don’t have the energy to interview right now. 

(7:52) _  
__I’m sure it pays a lot more too._

(7:54)  
Charles. 

(7:55) _  
__I’ll stop, but the offer stays open._

(8:00)  
How happy are you with the monstrous amount of snow that’s been falling?

(8:01) _  
__Extraordinarily happy._ _  
_(8:02) _  
__Central Park in the snow is wonderful._

(8:03)  
I’ll give you that.

(8:04) _  
__You must really be tired to agree with me on such a sensitive subject._

(8:07)  
Having to keep myself from slipping with every step I take outside, that’s what’s really tiring me.

(8:07) _  
__And you’re back._ _  
_(8:15) _  
__When will you go back to the coffee shop?_

(8:16)  
I don’t think I have time.

(8:18) _  
__If I leave something for you, will you go one more time?_

(8:20)  
You trying to make me eat breakfast is cute and all, but I’m really busy.

(8:21) _  
__It’s not that, I promise._ _  
_(8:22) _  
__(Although while you’re there, feel free to try the hazelnut croissant ;) )_

(8:25)  
Ok fine. I can stop by tomorrow night.

* * *

**Wednesday 19th December**

Edie/Erik 

(8:23 a.m.) _  
__Hello sweetheart,_ _  
__Thank you for the flowers, they’re beautiful. Could you bring me a new magazine next time? I’ve finished this one and the crosswords puzzle wasn’t even challenging. Thank you. Love you._

(8:25)  
I’ll bring you two. I’ll be held up at work tonight, but I can bring them tomorrow?  
I told you the flowers weren’t from me, but I’ll pass on your thanks.

(8:28) _  
__Of course, darling._ _  
_(8:30) _  
__Ah yes, your mysterious friend._

(8:31)  
He’s not that mysterious.  
(8:32)  
He’s got that ridiculous drop-off point where he knows I can go and keeps giving me things.

(8:35) _  
__That’s very sweet. Tell me again why you don’t meet?_

(8:36)  
I’m not sure he wants to.

(8:40) _  
__You could ask. It’s a crazy idea, I know._

(8:41)  
I’m not asking. I’m busy and I’m not 12.

(8:43) _  
__Do you know if he also likes men?_

(8:43)  
Mama. 

(8:46) _  
__I just want you to be happy, sweetheart._

(8:47)  
I know. I know. 

(8:48) _  
__So does he?_

(8:50)  
Yes.

(8:54) _  
__If you’re too scared to meet him, I could invite him for Sunday lunch once I’m out of here._

(8:55)  
I’m not scared.  
(8:55)  
I’m not.  
(8:56)  
I just don’t understand why he does all that. It makes no sense.

(9:00) _  
__Because you’re wonderful and he knows that. That gets him one step closer to deserving you._

(9:01)  
I don’t even know why we’re having this conversation.  
(9:03)  
I’ll see you tomorrow. 

(9:05) _  
__I love you. Have a good day._

(9:06)  
I love you too. Listen to your physical therapist.

* * *

Raven / Erik

(11:46 a.m.) _  
__Ok, I’m done waiting for you to ask my brother’s number._

(12:02 p.m.)  
Good afternoon to you too.  
(12:05)  
I now regret giving **you** my number.

(12:06) _  
__Here it is._

(12:08)  
Did you type that right?

(12:08) _  
__Yes._

(12:09)  
Are you sure?

(12:09) _  
__Why?_

(12:10)  
I know Charles already.

(12:10) _  
__Oh my god you guys leveled up and didn’t even need me. I love it._ _  
_(12:11) _  
__Could’ve told me though._

(12:11)  
Raven.  
(12:11)  
Get back to work.

(12:12) _  
__Different departments. You’re not my boss ;)_

(12:12)  
I can still kick your ass.

(12:13) _  
__Call my brother instead._

(12:13)  
No.

(12:14) _  
__Anyway, hold on, I’m telling him._

(12:15)  
You’re the worst.

(12:20) _  
__I know :D_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven screaming at Charles, Cherik realisation, Erik having feelings and more coming very soon ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Wednesday 19th December**

Raven/Charles

(12:16 p.m.)  
Charles. I hate you.

(12:20) _  
__What did I do now?_

(12:21)  
Here I was, trying to set you up and it turns out all my efforts were in vain!

(12:22) _  
__I hate to say I told you so._

(12:22)  
No, you don’t.

(12:23) _  
__I really don’t._

(12:24)  
You already know him, you could’ve told me.

(12:25) _  
__Wait, what are you talking about?_

(12:25)  
Erik.

(12:27) _  
__Is that who you kept talking about? What a small world!_

(12:28)  
Only you would find that fascinating. He was mortified.

(12:28) _  
__Why?_

(12:28)  
I don’t know.  
(12:29)  
I’m the best matchmaker.

(12:29) _  
__You didn’t actually do anything._ _  
_(12:30) _  
__I texted him at Alex’s birthday drinks._

(12:31)  
I’m confused.

(12:31) _  
__By accident._

(12:32)  
I love this so much.  
(12:35)  
If you want to pick me up at work for lunch, you could accidentally run into each other…

(12:36) _  
__You’re impossible._ _  
_(12:36) _  
__And no, he’s really busy._

(12:37)  
He’s always busy.  
(12:37)  
Bit of a buzzkill, really.

(12:39) _  
__I offered to get him a job somewhere else._

(12:40)  
Rude, you never asked Tony to hire me.

(12:41) _  
__You know him too._ _  
_(12:45) _  
__You know, you could come to_ **_my_ ** _work and go for lunch._

(12:46)  
Why would I do that?

(12:47) _  
__You could accidentally run into Hank._

(12:47)  
I repeat, I hate you.

(12:50) _  
__How long are you going to avoid each other?_

(12:51)  
He never called me back.

(12:52) _  
__It’s the 21st century. You could have called him back too._

(12:52)  
Is that what he said?

(12:53) _  
__He hasn’t said anything._

(12:54)  
Whatever, I have a meeting.  
(12:54)  
Your boyfriend will be there. 

(12:55)  
Do you want to bet on that?

(12:55) _  
__We haven’t even met._

(12:56)  
My radar is never wrong. I know you.

(12:56) _  
__You’re a little creepy, you know that?_

(12:58)  
Any message for him?

(12:59) _  
__Go to hell :)_

(1:00)  
Not sure how he’s gonna take that, but ok!

(1:01) _  
__Raven._

* * *

Charles/Erik 

(10:04 p.m.)  
 _So I found out you’re working with my sister._

(10:10)  
Not really. I’m her boss.

(10:11) _  
__She’s a designer, not the same department._

(10:12)  
She really has briefed you.

(10:13) _  
__So I’m the brother she was trying to set you up with._

(10:14)  
She aimed well, for once.

(10:16) _  
__Oh my god, I’m the brother she talked about. She said I’m good in bed!_ _  
_(10:17) _  
__Oh god. I’m just going to hide forever._

(10:19)  
I have expectations now.

(10:20) _  
__Oh don’t worry, I am good. ;)_ _  
_(10:21) _  
__But you’ll have to find that out for yourself…  
_ (11:01) _  
__Anyway, small world, right?_

(11:05)  
Very small.  
(11:06)  
My mother was very touched by the flowers you had me deliver for her. Thank you. 

(11:08) _  
__I’m so glad. I hope she’s recovering well._

(11:09)  
She is.  
(11:15)  
Why do you keep doing these exceptionally nice things for me? 

(11:16) _  
__Because we’re friends, aren’t we?_

(11:17)  
We haven’t even met!

(11:17) _  
__Do you want to?_

(11:18)  
I don’t know. 

(11:19) _  
__Are you still afraid I might be a serial killer?_

(11:19)  
You’ve had plenty of occasions to kill me, so no.  
(11:20)  
But then, you’re also Raven’s brother.

(11:20) _  
__Does that not get me brownie points?_

(11:21)  
She’s annoying but also talented.  
(11:22)  
What has she told you about me?

(11:22) _  
__Nothing, really._ _  
_(11:23) _  
__Oh, a few months ago she did talk about an engineer that was on her case about a detail. She used some colourful language._

(11:24)  
If she doesn’t want to be rigorous, then she can find another job.

(11:26) _  
__That reminds me. Remember this friend of mine who’s hiring? I’m not going to pester about it anymore, don’t worry, but he’s holding a Christmas Party and I was wondering if you’d like to go._

(11:27)  
With you?

(11:27) _  
__I’m going anyway, so yes?_

(11:28)  
When is it?

(11:29) _  
__Friday 8pm at Stark Tower._

(11:29)  
Stark Tower??

(11:30) _  
__Wow double interrogation mark. That’s serious._ _  
_(11:30) _  
__Yes, Tony’s parties are quite extravagant. Expect the unexpected, really._

(11:32)  
I can’t believe this.

(11:33) _  
__If I’d known this would be your reaction, I would’ve told you about it sooner._ _  
_(11:34) _  
__Will you come then?_

(11:34)  
I’d be a fool not to.

(11:35)  
 _I know you would ;)_ _  
_(11:36) _  
__Wear something fancy_

(11:37)  
I already have a mother.

(11:37) _  
__I know that._ _  
_(11:38) _  
__Sean told me you wear a lot of turtlenecks._

(11:38)  
Spy much?  
(11:39)  
He wasn’t supposed to tell you anything.

(11:40) _  
__That’s the only thing I got out of him._

(11:41)  
Don’t worry, I’ll be dressed appropriately.

(11:41) _  
__At first ;)_

(11:44)  
Good night, Charles.

(11:45) _  
__Good night, Erik._


	6. Chapter 6

####  **Friday 21st December**

Charles/Erik 

(8:00 p.m.)  
Charles, I’m here. Where are you?

* * *

Charles/Raven 

(8:05)  
Where are you?  
(8:07)  
I’m all alone with Erik!!  
(8:15)  
I already have him all day at work, I don’t want to babysit now too.  
(8:20)  
Charles.  
(8:30)  
I only came because you asked. You know Hank will be there.

(8:36)  
_I’m so sorry._

(8:36)  
Where are you?  
(8:38)  
I’m so angry with you right now.

(8:40) _  
_ _I don’t think I can do this._

(8:41)  
What do you mean?

(8:42) _  
_ _Why did I invite Erik?_

(8:43)  
Because you want to bone him.

(8:43) _  
_ _No._ _  
_ (8:44)  
_I’m freaking out._

(8:45)  
Where are you?

(8:46) _  
_ _What if he doesn’t like me?_

(8:47)  
He already does, you twat.  
(8:48)  
He keeps looking around and analysing everyone. If I wasn’t with him, he’d have been thrown out for being a stalker.

(8:49) _  
_ _What if this ruins everything?_ _  
_ (8:49) _  
_ _I want to continue talking to him._

(8:50)  
This isn’t going to ruin everything. You already get along.  
(8:50)  
And if it doesn’t work, you can go back to just texting and gift delivering.  
(8:51)  
But letting him wait for an hour is a form of sabotage.

(8:54) _  
_ _I’m in the bathroom._

(8:55)  
I know it’s super fancy, but it’s time to come out.

(8:55) _  
_ _I came out._

(8:56)  
Hilarious.

(8:57) _  
_ _What? I didn’t mean it as a joke, although yes, you already know my sexual orientation. I meant I’m in the room, looking for you._

(8:58)  
Thank god.

* * *

####  **Saturday 22nd December**

Charles/Erik 

(11:04 a.m.)  
Last night was nice. Thank you for the invitation. 

(11:08) _  
_ _Of course! I had a great time. Talking to you in person was a little bit surreal._

(11:09)  
I know what you mean.

(11:09) _  
_ _Not that this is why I invited you, but has this changed your opinion towards the job offer?_

(11:10)  
Why are you so intent on me changing jobs?

(11:11) _  
_ _It just feels like you’re miserable at your current company and I want to help._

(11:13)  
Stark is quite the character.

(11:13) _  
_ _He has a good heart._

(11:14)  
How do you know each other?

(11:15) _  
_ _Through our fathers. We grew up in the same social circle._

(11:16)  
The disgustingly rich circle.

(11:16) _  
_ _You could say that._

(11:20)  
Do you fancy a game?

(11:21) _  
_ _Ask me again this afternoon? I don’t have your restraint and therefore am nursing a hangover._

(11:22)  
I’m glad I was sober for this.  
(11:23)  
You’re a cute drunk.

(11:25) _  
_ _Am I?_

(11:35)  
So, was my outfit appropriate?

(11:37) _  
_ _You looked very handsome._

(11:38)  
Why thank you.

(11:39)  
_Don’t act like you weren’t fishing._

(11:41)  
You weren’t so bad yourself.

(11:42) _  
_ _How nice of you. And I wasn’t even fishing!_ _  
_ (11:43) _  
_ _Now I’m fishing, go on._

(11:44)  
The blue really brought out your eyes.

(11:45) _  
_ _Now I’m blushing._ _  
_ (11:46) _  
_ _Does that mean you’re convinced I’m not a serial killer now?_

(11:47)  
If you are, well, that’s too bad for me.  
(11:48)  
The only other person who’s ever wrong-texted me sent me a dick pic. Come to think of it; I wonder if it was a mistake and they didn’t just send it around to random numbers.

(11:49) _  
_ _That’s disturbing. Lucky for me, I had more sense than that._ _  
_ (11:50) _  
_ _That doesn’t mean you’re out of the woods._

(11:51)  
Do you mean you’re gonna murder me or send me dick pics?

(11:51) _  
_ _Maybe both._

(11:52)  
Does not compute.

(11:52) _  
_ _:D_

* * *

Charles/Tony 

(4:13 p.m.)  
You wouldn’t happen to know who slashed one of Pep’s favorite paintings last night?  
(4:13)  
She’s pissed.

(4:15)  
_Oh no, how terrible! I have no idea._ _  
_ (4:16)  
_I didn’t stay as late as I usually do, so I may have missed the crazier part._

(4:17)  
If you missed the horse, then yes, you missed the fun part.  
(4:18)  
Who did you go home with?

(4:18)  
_No one._

(4:19)  
But really?

(4:19)  
_Really._

(4:20)  
Not even that man you spent half the night eyeing?

(4:21)  
_Was it that obvious? Oh god._

(4:23)  
If I can see it, it’s obvious. You know how people keep telling I don’t have any social clues. So not even him?

(4:24)  
_We’re friends._

(4:25)  
That usually doesn’t stop you.  
(4:25)  
You can do better anyway. That man was so BORING.  
(4:26)  
Brilliant, but oh my god, a snoozefest. Like you if you hadn’t known me.

(4:28)  
_Not sure how I’m supposed to take this, but I did mention we’re just friends and that’s the one I told you about for your team. He’s very qualified._

(4:29)  
I kept trying to push a drink in his hand, but he wouldn’t have it. 

(4:30)  
_If you only hire alcoholics, then I worry about the state of your company._

(4:32)  
Go back to your genes now.

(4:33)  
_You texted me first._

(4:33)  
Uh-huh.

* * *

####  **Sunday 23rd December**

Charles/Raven 

(10:36 p.m.) _  
_ _So you left with Hank._

(10:40)  
I knew you were going to bother me about that.

(10:41) _  
_ _I’m not! I’m happy for you._

(10:42)  
I’m happy for me too.

(10:45) _  
_ _So, is Hank coming to our Christmas celebrations?_

(10:46)  
I didn’t think you’d want to go off tradition.

(10:48) _  
_ _I love Hank. I’ve spent more time with him than you have, so I don’t mind._

(10:50)  
That sentence was disconcerting.  
(10:51)  
Ok I’ll ask him. It’s late notice so don’t get your hopes up.

(10:52) _  
_ _My hopes will survive._

(10:52)  
Are you inviting Erik? It’s only fair.

(10:53) _  
_ _I’m sure he has plans with his mother. I wouldn’t want to intrude._

(10:53)  
Fine.

(10:56)  
_Do you know who slashed a painting at the party? Tony’s mad._ _  
_ (10:56) _  
_ _Well, I think Pepper’s mad._

(10:58)  
The one with the zebra? Oh no!  
(10:59)  
No idea, but that reminds me I have to text her so we can get brunch.  
(11:01)  
Anyway. I was right to push you to come out of that bathroom then?

(11:03) _  
_ _Meeting was so awkward though. How are you supposed to greet someone you’ve only texted with for weeks?_

(11:04)  
I didn’t think it was that awkward. You’ve done worse.

(11:04) _  
_ _Thanks_.

(11:05)  
At least you can stop being ridiculously afraid of meeting each other.

(11:06) _  
_ _I wasn’t ridiculously afraid._

(11:06)  
Yes, you were.

(11:07) _  
_ _Fine, I was._ _  
_ (11:07) _  
_ _I’ll wait for him to say he wants to meet again._

(11:08)  
You do that. I have to go.

(11:09) _  
_ _Is Hank there?_

(11:09)  
No.

(11:10) _  
_ _Tell him I’m waiting for his notes on 301 course material._

(11:01)  
Shut up.

(11:02) _  
_ _Hahahaha._ _  
_ (11:04) _  
_ _See you tomorrow. Bring dessert, not like last year._

(11:05)  
I slipped and fell, and the cake was destroyed!

(11:05) _  
_ _Sure you did._

(11:06)  
See you tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Pepperony forever


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Thanks for being patient with me as I try to tackle Nanowrimo this month!  
> I'm not sure how many chapters this story still has, I only meant it as a cute little lighthearted fic to distract me from the craziness haha so we'll see!  
> Enjoy!

####  **Tuesday 25th December**

(8:24 A.M)   
Merry Christmas, Charles

(8:58) _  
_ _ Hello! Merry Christmas! _ _  
_ _ I had a lot of eggnog last night. _

(9:00)   
Don’t you find that stuff disgusting?

(9:00) _  
_ _ No! It’s delicious! _

(9:01)   
I have serious doubts about your taste.

(9:02) _  
_ _ What does this say about you then? You’re my friend. _

(9:02)   
That’s what I said. 

(9:04) _  
_ _ Do you want to see my tree? _

(9:05)   
Is that a euphemism?

(9:05) _  
_ _ Erik! _ _  
_ (9:06) _  
_ _ No, it’s not a euphemism.  _

(9:07)   
What? You lost all rights to play coy when you texted me for bathroom sex.

(9:08) _  
_ _ It wasn’t meant for you! _

(9:08)   
Or was it?

(9:10) _  
_ _ I mean, if you want, I can send you another one now that will be meant for you. _

(9:15)   
Ok, show me your tree.

(9:17)   
[attached picture of a gigantic tree crumbling under red and gold decorations. Charles stands next to it, beaming and wearing a Christmas jumper with a huge bow on the front)  
_ Here it is! _

(9:18)   
This cannot be your tree. Did you take a picture of yourself next to a mall Christmas tree?

(9:19) _  
_ _ It’s mine, I promise! I appreciate the compliment though. _

(9:20)   
I forgot the filthy rich part.  
(9:20)   
I can’t believe the size of this tree. How high is the ceiling of your apartment?

(9:21) _  
_ _ Pretty high. _ _  
_ (9:22) _  
_ _ Everything is big with me. _

(9:22)   
Really, Charles?

(9:23) _  
_ _ You started it! _

(9:24)   
This time.

(9:24) _  
_ _ I’m rubbing off on you. _

(9:25)   
Ok, stop with the innuendos.

(9:26) _  
_ _ Hahaha it wasn’t one! _ _  
_ (9:27) _  
_ _ I just love Christmas! I’m putting the presents under the tree as we speak. _

(9:29)   
You do look cute with that bow.

(9:29) _  
_ _ You think so? :) _

(9:30)   
You know it.

(9:33) _  
_ _ I have an extra one that’s too big for me if you want… _

(9:34)   
It only looks cute on you.

(9:35)   
_ Come on. Accept the present. _

(9:37)   
I made fun of everyone at the office on ugly sweaters day. It would be hypocritical.

(9:38) _  
_ _ I won’t tell Raven. _

(9:40)   
I’ll think about it.

(9:40) _  
_ _ :D _ _  
_ (9:41) _  
_ _ What are your plans for today? _

(9:42)   
I don’t celebrate Christmas that much. I’ll just get together with my mom later. 

(9:43) _  
_ _ How is she doing? _

(9:44)   
Better, thanks. She’s not a fan of her physical therapist though.

(9:45) _  
_ _ I see where you got your grumpiness from. _

(9:47)   
If you knew my mother, you’d realise how hilarious what you just said is. She’s the least grumpy person I’ve ever met. Apart from you obviously.

(9:48) _  
_ _ I’d love to know your mother.  _

(9:49)   
She wants to invite you to Sunday lunch in the new year. I can’t get her to let that go.

(9:49) _  
_ _ Oh I’d love that! _ _  
_ (9:51) _  
_ _ Speaking of the new year, do you have plans for New Year’s Eve? _

(9:52)   
It’s coming to a time where I should.

(9:52) _  
_ _ But you don’t? _

(9:53)   
What are you suggesting?

(9:54) _  
_ _ I usually throw a party at my place. My friends and I used to take turns for New Year’s Eve parties but mine are superior, so for the last few years we’ve sort of agreed I’d get to do it. _

(9:56)   
Your mansion is big enough, I suppose.

(9:56) _  
_ _ I don’t have a mansion. _ _  
_ (9:56) _  
_ _ … my father did. _

(9:57)   
I knew it. 

(9:57) _  
_ _ Do you want to come? It will be really fun. _ _  
_ (9:58) _  
_ _ Unless you’ve had enough of me already. _

(9:59)   
I’ll be there only if I get my revenge at real life chess.

(10:00) _  
_ _ You have to get there early then. Once drinks are served, the game will be unfair. _

(10:01)   
It’s unfair when you’re sober.

(10:01) _  
_ _ That’s only the reality of the situation ;) _

(10:02)   
Sure it is.

(10:06) _  
_ _ Oh Raven’s here! Time to open presents. _

(10:07)   
Have fun.

* * *

####  **Monday 31st December**

(7:47 P.M.)   
_ Are you on your way? _

(7:50)   
I am. I should be there before everyone so we can play that game.

(7:51) _  
_ _ About that… I’ve tried a couple of cocktails the bartender demonstrated. _

(7:52)   
We’re going to play anyway. It’s too bad for you if you can’t see the pieces.

(7:52) _  
_ _ Harsh. _

(8:03)   
Did you hear the bell?

(8:04) _  
_ _ Yes and I even see you. I let you in. _

* * *

####  **Tuesday 1st January**

Raven/Charles

(1:24 P.M.)   
I forgot one of my shoes at yours last night. Can I come pick it up later?

(1:30) _  
_ _ Are you playing Cinderella? _

(1:32)   
Haha. Possibly. Coming home was blurry. I kind of remember getting into a taxi but not too much.

(1:33) _  
_ _ I told you to sleep here. _

(1:34)   
Didn’t want to hear you and Erik.

(1:34) _  
_ _ Nothing of the sort happened. _

(1:35)   
Really? With the way you were around each other all night?

(1:35) _  
_ _ We’re friends. _

(1:36)   
You looked at each other during the whole countdown, like you were waiting for midnight.

(1:37) _  
_ _ Yes, but then Tony dragged him away. _

(1:38)   
Damn him. Was that before or after his speech?

(1:38) _  
_ _ Before, I think.  _

(1:39)   
That was hilarious.

(1:39) _  
_ _ He didn’t even realise it wasn’t his own party. I suppose that’s a compliment. _

(1:40)   
Is Erik still there?

(1:40) _  
_ _ Yes. But he’s sleeping, I think.  
_ (1:41) _  
_ _ I convinced him there was enough space here for him to stay. _

(1:41)   
Ok then I’ll stop by tomorrow for my shoe and leave you two lovebirds alone ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun little one for the end, here we go! :)  
> With a time jump for the happy ending ;)  
> Thanks for coming along for the ride, this has been a blast!

**Friday 4th January**

Charles/Raven 

(11:02 A.M.)  
 _Raven, you were right._

(11:06)  
Of course I was. What about?

(11:07) _  
_ _I do want him._ _  
_ (11:08) _  
_ _Oh god. What am I going to do?_

(11:09)  
First of all, ew.

(11:10) _  
_ _Are you really an adult, Raven?_

(11:10)  
Still ew, even though I’m the one who suggested it.  
(11:12)   
So what are you going to do?

(11:13) _  
_ _You think I know? That’s what I asked you.  
_ (11:14) _  
_ _No one is sexy when they wake up, but he is. I call the unfair police._

(11:15)  
I have an idea.

(11:15) _  
_ _I’m up for anything._

(11:16)  
It’s a little crazy, but hear me out.

(11:16) _  
_ _I’m listening. Stop building up suspense._

(11:17)  
Just tell him.

(11:18) _  
_ _That’s your big idea? Bit of a waste of time._ _  
_ (11:19) _  
_ _We kissed, it was amazing, and then he left. What am I supposed to do?_ _  
_ (11:21) _  
_ _I don’t want to screw this up._

(11:21)  
Lol.

(11:22) _  
_ _Seriously, he’s different. I just don’t want to sleep with him and leave. I want him to stay, and I want to talk, and beat him at chess, and I don’t know, everything._

(11:24)  
Duh. I wasn’t suggesting you tell him to have sex and leave. You’re so cheesy sometimes. 

(11:25) _  
_ _Maybe I am. Maybe he thinks I’m too much._

(11:49)  
Sorry, a rumour is making the rounds at the office. Erik quit.

(11:50) _  
_ _What? Why? How?_

(11:51)  
I don’t know! Ask him.

(11:51) _  
_ _If this is a ruse to get me to talk to him, it’s low._

(11:53)  
Is it working?

(11:53) _  
_ _...._

* * *

Charles/Erik 

(11:54) _  
_ _Did you quit??_

(12:03)  
News travels fast.   
(12:04)   
I handed it in an hour ago.

(12:04) _  
_ _What happened?_

(12:05)  
Stark made an offer. You were right, it will be much better for me.   
(12:05)   
Also, I guess he has my number now? Keeps texting me ideas.

(12:06) _  
_ _Oh! Congratulations, I’m so happy for you!_ _  
_ (12:07) _  
_ _Hahaha. Yes, he goes overboard._

(12:08)  
It was all you. Thank you.

(12:15) _  
_ _Do you want to meet for dinner? To celebrate._

(12:16)  
I’d love that.

(12:16) _  
_ _Great! It’s a date :D_

(12:17)  
Is it?

(12:18) _  
_ _If you want it to be._ _  
_ (12:18) _  
_ _It’s fine if you don’t._ _  
_ (12:18) _  
_ _I still want to be friends._ _  
_ (12:18)   
_I don’t want to screw it up._

(12:20)  
I should’ve talked to you earlier. About the kiss.  
(12:20)   
My mother almost hit me over the head.

(12:21) _  
_ _What for? You told her?_

(12:22)  
I told her I ran away because I didn’t know what to do next. She wasn’t happy. I wasn’t either. I shouldn’t have done that. 

(12:23) _  
_ _I freaked out too. Raven is so tired of me._

(12:23)  
Let’s meet for dinner tonight. We can pick up where we left off.   
(12:24)   
You could come by my place. I’ll cook.

(12:25) _  
_ _I always forget you can cook. You really are the whole package._ _  
_ (12:26) _  
_ _That would be lovely. Should I bring anything?_

(12:26)  
Yourself.

(12:27) _  
_ _That I can do._ _  
_ (12:28) _  
_ _And wine._ _  
_ (12:28) _  
_ _That’s great, now I can focus._

(12:29)  
You texted me first, I wasn’t the one to distract you.

(12:30) _  
_ _You always are the one to distract me. I can’t stop thinking about you._

(12:40)  
Sorry, I didn’t know how to reply. I’ve thought about you a lot too.

(12:41) _  
_ _:) I can’t wait for tonight._

* * *

* * *

**Thursday 6th June**

Erik/Raven 

(08:12 A.M.)  
I need your help.

(08:15) _  
_ _Look who’s back from the dead._

(08:16)  
I’ve been busy.

(08:17)  
 _I don’t want to know._

(08:17)  
I wasn’t talking about that.

(08:18) _  
_ _So you’re rubbing your job in my face again? You know the dude who replaced you is the worst._

(08:20)  
You also thought I was the worst.

(08:21) _  
_ _Yes, but now you’re in love with my brother._

(08:22)  
I’m not sure I can trust your judgment on who’s the worst then.

(08:23) _  
_ _Pretty bold for someone who needs my help._

(08:25)  
About that. I’m trying to plan a surprise trip for Charles, but romantic stuff is usually his thing, so It’s a struggle.

(08:26) _  
_ _Ok, that’s adorable, go on._

(08:27)  
It’s our 6-month anniversary next month. 

(08:28) _  
_ _I remember. Charles keeps talking my ear off about that._

(08:35)  
What if I plan something but he already has plans?

(08:36) _  
_ _He doesn’t have a trip planned._

(08:37)  
Are you sure?

(08:37) _  
_ _Yup._

(08:40)  
Ok, good. Will you be able to keep him busy and bring him to the airport on the 3rd of July?

(08:41) _  
_ _A secret mission. I love it. I’m in._

(08:41)  
Thank you. I’m looking at flights and I’ll tell you more.

(9:00) _  
_ _Charles told me he finally asked you to move in. He agonised over that for weeks, it was so annoying._

(9:02)  
I knew he was worried about something but he wouldn’t tell me.

(9:03) _  
_ _I’m so happy for you though!_ _  
_ (9:04) _  
_ _Aren’t you glad I wrote your number on Charles’s napkin back then?_

(9:04)  
Raven! You did what?


End file.
